Weird Timelines
by Team Emerald Leader 2.0
Summary: 'In the Trainerverse that doesn't have mega evolution or weapons to wield, with a non violent Emerald who does Pokemon conservation, a more Peaceful and younger Alex is suddenly thrown into the world with mega evolution, Along side his friends. But war is in that world, Can Alex and his friends save that world without Conflict? or will this Rebellion end Delta' Accepting OC's!
1. Emerald And Rebellion Member's

**Hey Everyone! This is a story about the Pokemon multi verse, Imagine if Emerald was a Actual Conservation Team, Well.. To bad! We're staying in the universe where Emerald is a military power.. but now it's destroyed by the new team, team Delta, Team Delta is the Empire in the Nutshell, and yes Shadow Pokemon are returning, Hence Shadow Arceus, And in the Rebellion world, The Rebellion managed to save a lot Legendaries before Delta took over, and the Rebellion will use a lot of rebel gear, and transport's, and vehicles, but mostly Star Fighters. I Will use both the force awaken's and original trilogy X-wings, and before some people say that gold squadron is for bomber's, this is my story, so Shut up! And I'm Accepting OC's For Delta and The Rebellion. Here's the Thing. and yes OC's For Emerald. Anyway! Disclaimer!**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Universe (Trainer or Rebellion/Delta War):**

 **Team (If Trainer):**

 **Weapon's (If Soldier):**

 **Side (The Rebellion or Team Delta):**

 **Gender:**

 **Personality:**

 **Reason Why They Join Their Side:**

 **Anyway! Disclaimer!**

 **Alex:"Team Emerald Leader 2.0 Own's nothing about Star wars, or pokemon, or Halo, or fire emblem, or smash brothers."**

 **Noah:"While he wishes he does, he doesn't."**

 **Sam:"That wish is to Far away for him."**

 **Jack:"Also he doesn't own X-wing's, U-wing's, A-wing's, or Y-wings."**

 **Nick:"A new Chapter is on it's way don't worry!"**

 **Thanks guys!**

Anyway Here's the Character's for The Rebellion/Emerald's and yes They're multiple for both trainerverse and the War/battleverse

 **Character's**

 **Name:** Alex

 **Age:** 15

 **Verse (Trainer or Battle/War):** Trainer

 **Team (If Trainer):** Swampert, Linoone, Kartana, Silvally, Lyncanroc, and Mimikyu

 **Weapon's (If Soldier):** Only The Falchion

 **Side (The Rebellion/Team Emerald or Team Delta):** Emerald, Commander/Leader

 **Gender:** Male

 **Name:** Alex

 **Age:** 25 (Older because the Alex that leads the rebellion was the first Alex)

 **Verse (Trainer or Battle/War):** Battle/War

 **Team (If Trainer):** His Team is part of a Elite Pokeforce.

 **Weapon's (If Soldier):** Custom Made A280 Blaster, with, laser pointer, DMR Scope, and Thermal sensor. As well as a A180 Blaster Pistol, with attachments removed. And The Falchion

 **Side (The Rebellion/Team Emerald or Team Delta):** **Rebellion, General, Gold Leader (T-70 X-wing squadron)**

 **Gender:** Male

 **Name:** Gespyen

 **Age:** 19

 **Verse (Trainer or Battle/War):** Trainer

 **Team (If Trainer):** Inciearoar, Bisharp, Decidueye, Konmo-o, Garchomp, and Scalamence

 **Weapon's (if Soldier):** Omega Yato

 **Side (The Rebellion/Team Emerald or Team Delta):** **Emerald, Admin**

 **Gender:** Female

 **Name** :Gespyen

 **Age** :24 (War verse Gespyen is a bit older than trainer verse Gespyen)

 **Verse (Trainer or Battle/War)** :Battle/War

 **Team (If Trainer)** :Part of Pokeforce

 **Weapon's (If Soldier)** :Custom made A280 with an A180 with attachments removed. As Well as the Omega Yato

 **Side (The Rebellion/Team Emerald or Team Delta)** : **Rebellion, General, Gold 2**

 **Gender** :Female

 **Name** :J

 **Age** :35

 **Verse (Trainer or Battle/War)** :Trainer

 **Team (If Trainer)** :Raichu, Swampert,

 **Weapon's (If Soldier)** :None

 **Side (The Rebellion/Team Emerald or Team Delta)** : **Emerald, Leader**

 **Gender** :Female

 **Additional notes** :Is Part Raichu

 **Name** :J

 **Age** :35

 **Verse (Trainer or Battle/War)** :Battle/War

 **Team (If Trainer)** :With Pokeforce

 **Weapon's (If Soldier)** :Combat Knives, Custom made DL-18

 **Side (The Rebellion/Team Emerald or Team Delta)** : **Rebellion, General, Blue Leader (A Wing Squadron)**

 **Gender** :Female

 **Name** :Angel

 **Age** :34

 **Verse (Trainer or Battle/War)** :Trainer

 **Team (If Trainer)** :Braviery

 **Weapon's (If Soldier)** :None

 **Side (The Rebellion/Team Emerald or Team Delta)** : **Emerald, Leader**

 **Gender** :Female

 **Notes:** Battle/War counterpart is Dead

 **Name** :Ares

 **Age** :14

 **Verse (Trainer or Battle/War)** :Trainer

 **Team (If Trainer)** :Is a Pokemon

 **Weapon's (If Soldier)** :Aura Abilities

 **Side (The Rebellion/Team Emerald or Team Delta)** : **Emerald, Admin, a leader of the Pokeforce**

 **Gender** :Male

 **Note** :Is a Lucario, uses telepathy to talk, has a sister

 **Name** :Ares

 **Age** :24

 **Verse (Trainer or Battle/War)** :Battle/War

 **Team (If Trainer)** :Is a Pokemon

 **Weapon's (If Soldier)** :Aura Abilities

 **Side (The Rebellion/Team Emerald or Team Delta)** : **Rebellion, Commander, Red Leader (T-60/T-65)**

 **Gender** :Male

 **Note** :Gold Lucario, can Talk via Telepathy, Has a Sister

 **Name** :Athena

 **Age** :14

 **Verse (Trainer or Battle/War)** :Trainer

 **Team (If Trainer)** :Is a Pokemon

 **Weapon's (If Soldier)** :None/Aura Abilities

 **Side (The Rebellion/Team Emerald or Team Delta)** : **Emerald, Admin, A leader of the Pokeforce**

 **Gender** :Female

 **Note** :is a White Lucario, sister of Ares, Uses Telepathy to talk

 **Name** :Athena

 **Age** :24

 **Verse (Trainer or Battle/War)** :Battle/War

 **Team (If Trainer)** :Is a Pokemon

 **Weapon's (If Soldier)** :Aura Abilities

 **Side (The Rebellion/Team Emerald or Team Delta)** : **Rebellion, Commander, Tactician**

 **Gender** :Female

 **Note** :Same as the Trainer verse

 **Name** :Slade

 **Age** :29

 **Verse (Trainer or Battle/War)** :Trainer

 **Team (If Trainer)** :Is a Pokemon

 **Weapon's (If Soldier)** :None/Aura Abilities

 **Side (The Rebellion/Team Emerald or Team Delta)** : **Emerald, Admin**

 **Gender** :Male

 **Note** :Athena's and Ares's Father, Is a Aegislash colored lucario, War Verse counterpart Dead

 **Name** :Ezra

 **Age** :28

 **Verse (Trainer or Battle/War)** :Trainer

 **Team (If Trainer)** :Is a Pokemon

 **Weapon's (If Soldier)** :None/Aura Abilities

 **Side (The Rebellion/Team Emerald or Team Delta)** : **Emerald, Admin**

 **Gender** :Female

 **Note** :Athena's and Ares's Mother, Also a red Lucario, War Verse counterpart Dead

 **Fireteam's Still Remaining in the War verse for the Rebellion**

 **Fireteam Nightfall** **[Operational**

 **Led by:Commander Nick, Formerly General Alex**

 **5 man team**

 **Fireteam Charlie** **[Operational]**

 **Commando Squad**

 **8 man team**

 **Fireteam Bravo** **[Operational]**

 **Soldier Squad**

 **10 man team**

 **Fireteam Omega** **[3 men wounded]**

 **Spec Ops Squad**

 **5 man team**

 **Fireteam Castle** **[5 men wounded]**

 **Soldier Squad**

 **10 man team**

 **Fireteam Charge** **[Operational]**

 **Soldier Squad**

 **3 man team**

 **Fireteam Alpha** **[Operational]**

 **Commando Squad**

 **15 man team**

 **Fireteam Sigma** **[Operational]**

 **Heavy Weapon's Squad**

 **6 man team**

 **Other Fireteams MIA**

 **All Remaining Air squadron's in the Rebellion**

 **Gold Squadron**

 **Elite Squadron**

 **Gold Leader:** General Alex/General Gespyen(Gold 3 if they are both on the ground)

 **15 T-70 X-wings on the field**

 **30 T-70 X-wings in reserve's**

 **4 modded T-70's for Gold leader, Gold 2, Gold 3, and Gold 4 Painted Black & Gold**

 **Blue Squadron**

 **Scouting/Elite Squadron**

 **Blue Leader** :General J/Blue 2(When J is on the ground)

 **12 RZ-1 A-wings on the field**

 **28 RZ-1 A-wings in Reserves**

 **1 Modded RZ-1 for Blue Leader Painter Black and Blue**

 **Red Squadron**

 **Fighter squadron**

 **Red Leader:** Ares/Red 2(When Ares is on the field)

 **20 T-60/65 X-wings on the field**

 **40 T-60/65 X-wings in reserves**

 **2 Modded T-60/65 for Red Leader and Red 2**

 **Grey Squadron**

 **Bomber Squadron**

 **Grey Leader**

 **10 BTL Y-wings on the field**

 **40 BTL Y-wings in reserves**

 **No Modded BTL Y-wings**

 **Green Squadron**

 **Fighter and Transport Squadron**

 **Green Leader**

 **8 T-60 X-wings and 5 UT-60D on the field**

 **12 T-60's X-wings and 10 UT-60D in Reserves**

 **No Modded T-60's or UT-60D craft**

 **So Yea, Can't wait for to see some OC's... If I have any reader's... My first story in a long time... hopefully I don't Screw it up...**


	2. Chapter 1

**2 updates in one day... Well I'm Still Looking for OC's Please... I need some.**

 **Anyway Disclaimer! Take it Away Nightfall!**

 **Alex:"Team Emerald Leader 2.0 Own's nothing about Star wars, or pokemon, or Halo, or fire emblem, or smash brothers."**

 **Noah:"While he wishes he does, he doesn't."**

 **Sam:"That wish is to Far away for him."**

 **Jack:"Also he doesn't own Any Vehicles, Weapons, or Ships."**

 **Nick:"A new Chapter is on it's way don't worry!"**

 **Chapter 1:Both sides of the conflict and brief History.**

 **Non Mega-Evolution world** Alex Walks around The Petalburg forest of the hoenn region in his Emerald outfit with his Swampert Next to him, and the Mark of Arceus on his right hand Partially glowing, and even though it's hardly necessary, his sword Made of the fang of Naga, and blessed by the Alpha Pokemon Himself. Swampert:"So.. It's so far been Peaceful It's Nice." Alex:"I Agree, Ever since Team Delta Surrendered, this world has been more peaceful more than ever." Swampert:"I Wonder how the other Time lines are doing." Alex:"Hopefully they are the same, world peace." Swampert:"I Hope so to." Most Timelines were, Mostly were peaceful, even the reverse world, but one Particular Timeline is being Oppressed, a Different Team, With heavy Firepower, sturdy Armor, and Fighter's like no tomorrow. This team is Team Delta, but it destroyed the Team Emerald in that Timeline, the base in hoenn was destroyed long ago, in a Battle against team corruption, a team who planned to end the world via a black hole, but they were destroyed. During the battle Alex and a fellow Emerald rigged the base's power source, a non nuclear, Electric power core, to blow, Most of Emerald Survived, many people though Team Emerald would be disbanded, but Emerald had a Back up base in the Orange Archipelago, it showed that Emerald Wouldn't back down so easily. After a few years in the Orange Archipelago, Delta Struck, and struck hard, Emerald Tried to Evacuate Most of them died Leaving the base, They Went to another Dimension, while Alex went to arceus, to protect him, After a few week's Arceus ordered Alex to leave with the legends that weren't already caught by team delta, the ones that weren't caught are Dialgia, Plakia, Giratina, Latios, Latias, Rayquaza, Groudon, Kyogre, Mew, Mewtwo, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Yveltal, Zygarde, Solgalgo, Lunala, Necrozma, Reshiram, Kyurem, Darkrai, and Celebi. Alex Did, but regretted it, cause as soon as he left they caught Arceus, and corrupted him with the Shadow, Making arceus a Shadow pokemon, and Under Team Delta's control.

 **The Smash World (POV New General Alex)** Thanks to Master hand, the Remnants of Team Emerald are together, We lost our Ammo, So I had Blueprints of new gun's, Blaster's, Team Delta has the same thing, and they have heavy armor and fighter's, We do have Armor and Fighters, but old walkers of the star wars universe, AT-TE Heavy Walker's, AT-AP Light Walker's, AT-RT Scout walker's, T2-B Repulsor Tanks, And old AAT-1 Hover Tanks. Our Starfighter Corps includes of a lot of Fighter's, We have both versions of the X-wing, both the T-65, and T-70, I Fly a T-70 X-wing, and Lead Gold Squadron, a personal Fighter Squadron, The best of the best. Com-General J lead's a RZ-1, known as the A-wing, Squad, Blue Squadron. There are a lot more Squadron's . I Have to thank Arceus for the blueprints of Emer-No.. The Rebellion's vehicles, Emerald Died as soon as I left the pokemon world… I still regret that… I Left Arceus to be corrupted… It's my fault... I take off my new custom rifle, a A280 with my old DMR Scope, a Laser pointer, and a Thermal sensor. On my leg is my custom made A180 Blaster Pistol, Usually it would come with a rifle attachment, but I got rid of mine, I only use my A280 mostly when I'm on the ground. I look across the base, seeing a lot of officer's heading to the comms center, I sigh as I look across it. ' _Why must we have to do this. To be in hiding…. I kinda understand that.'_ I think.

 **Well Sorry for halting it like that, I have school, so I may Update once per month, if I can twice per month. And Please Leave Review's and OC's, Don't Criticize me to much, Just tell me what I need to Improve that's all. Team Emerald Leader 2.0 Signing out**


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome the Next Chapter of 'Weird Timelines', I STILL NEED OC'S PLEASE! Anyway this is next month's Chapter, Tried to make it as long as possible, but anyway Disclaimer, Take it away!**

 **Alex:"Team Emerald Leader 2.0 Own's nothing about Star wars, or pokemon, or Halo, or fire emblem, or smash brothers."**

 **Noah:"While he wishes he does, he doesn't."**

 **Sam:"That wish is to Far away for him."**

 **Jack:"Also he doesn't own Any Vehicles, Weapons, or Ships."**

 **Nick:"A new Chapter is on it's way don't worry!"**

 **So Let's get on to the Chapter!**

 **Smash World, 12:36 PM, POV Rebellion General Alex, En route to Vehicle and Star Fighter Bay.** I walk to the Hangar and Garage, They Are connected, it's where our Walker's, Tanks, and Star fighter's are. As I pass my Soldier's..no my brother's and sister's, They Salute me, while we are not all related, we must all treat each other like family, since this is what emerald has come to, a Small group, no more than 1.5 Million, Emerald had a Force of twice of that, but when Delta attacked, they destroyed us. Taking out half of our siblings. I never forgot that day, seeing the base on fire, seeing my fellow Soldier's dying to protect me, I look at my Pure Black mark of arceus, showing that arceus is corrupted, and can't come into my body to get rid of evil… but anyway, I walk inside, as a All Terrain Recon Transport Walks past, lining up with the other AT-RT's, the Drive gets off and heads over to check on one of our All Terrain Tactical Enforcer, Or the AT-TE, I walk towards the Soldier taking Inventory of our Walker's and Tanks, it's the best medic this side of the dimension's, Jack. "Hey, Jack." He turns around and smiles. "Hey Alex." Jack Was my Sargent when I was in Nightfall, but now he's the Lieutenant of Nightfall. "Sir, I took the liberty of finding out how much fire power we have with walker's and Tanks, here it is." He Hands me the Data-pad that holds the Manifest.

 **All Tanks and walker's and Jeep's**

 **AT-TE's-30 Ready for combat**

 **AT-AP's-35 Ready for combat**

 **AT-RT's-55 Ready for combat**

 **AAT-1's-60 Ready for combat**

 **T2-B's-60 Ready for combat**

 **FV101 'Scorpion" Tanks-50 Ready for combat**

 **M12 "Warthog" Jeep-60 Ready for combat, MG-20, Gauss-20, Rocket-20**

"Not Bad Jack." I Smile towards him. "Thanks sir." I give him back the manifest as he leaves the garage, as I head towards the Hangar bay, As I enter it, I see many of the pilot's in their orange jumpsuits, with their Pilot helmet's next to them ***(1)**. My Wingman or WingWoman and fellow general, Gespyen, she's from the fire emblem world, from hoshido, I believe there is Gespyen for one of me, just in other timelines, but anyway, she's running a Diagnostic test on her modded T-70 X-wing, Like mine and Gold's 3  & 4, it's painted black and has gold highlights ***(2)** , her custom Astromech droid is assisting her, it's name is R3-S4, I pass gespyen waving to her, and she waves back, I see My X-wing, I see two more familiar faces. J and Ares, J has a equine history, and she's a Raichu Hybrid, but she is the leader of a scouting Squadron, Codename Blue Squadron, the Squadron Flies RZ-1 starfighter, it's more simple to call them A-wings, J's is the only A-wing that's modded and has a custom Paint job Black and Blue, her A-wing has Heavy Armor, and weapons, but still has a speed of a normal A-wing, which is fast. Meanwhile Ares is not human, but a Lucario, he has a thing for flying, before we were here, he mainly flew a custom Hoverboard, that was passed down from his mother, Ezra, he also got some of her powers, but still, Ares was a baby when he lost his parents, Ezra and Slade, ares's sister, Athena, is the same, but got her father's demonic powers, she has them under control, but she is the main tactician of the Rebel movement, alongside my daughter, Caeda, but back to Ares. He leads the main fighter squadron, Code name Red Squadron, with 19 other T-65 X-wings, only two members of Red squadron have got a modded and Paint job T-65's, Ares and his main wingman, red 2, as you can guess the paint job is mostly Black with Red Highlights ***(2)** , We're the only pilot's with modded star fighter's, we're lucky I guess. I walk past Grey Squadron, our Y-wing Bomber squadron, they are pretty good dodging enemy fighters, they mostly stick with Red Squadron, mainly due to Grey leader being good friends with Ares. Anyway I notice our Transports and their fighter escort, We lost lots of Pelican's evacuating, anyway, These transports are UT-60D troop Transports, The U-wing, it's green where it's suppose to be blue, but thats due to the Squadron they're in, Green Squadron, Our Transport Squadron, their fighter escort? They're Z-95's or headhunters, They're some great pilot's, that's why I ordered them to protect the transports if we start to attack, they're green where red usually is, Hence, Green Squadron. I reach My X-wing with my Personal Droid R2-D4, He Beeps Excitedly, as I rub his domed head, smiling, me and R4 took down many Team Delta Star fighter's.

Suddenly a voice comes over the intercom. "Would Gold, Blue, Red, Grey, and Green Squadron Pilots report to the hangar bay briefing room, Fireteams Nightfall, Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie, Load up, and ready your blaster's." That was Athena, She must have something about team delta, I press an button on my tech-pad, My Rebel General armor, which is a hybrid of my old ODST Armor and my new rebel commando (Scarif) armor, with a small patch showing my rank, We had to learn aurebesh, it's from the star wars universe, so Team Delta can't unscramble our message's for our spies to inform us if anything is happening, anyway, The Armor disappears and a Yellow Jumpsuit Appear's on me while R4 stays with my X-wing as I head to the Hangar bay briefing room, I see Gespyen, alongside gold's 3 and 4, in their Yellow Jumpsuits as well, the other's member's of gold squadron in standard Orange pilot jumpsuits, My helmet, Gespyen's, and my other wingmen have custom painted helmets, thanks to my wife emmeryn. My Helmet shows the old emerald insignia in the center with the mark of arceus right behind it, with two falchions coming down from it, behind them is a mixture of Gold yellow and Emerald green Showing my past as a emerald to being Gold Leader. Gespyen's about the same Except the Mark of Arceus, and the Emerald Insignia, the Falchions are replaced by Her own Sword, The Yato. My other two wingmen went simple, Plain white, but instead of blue rebel symbol's, they're yellow, but they also have a tally marks on them, showing how many fighters they shot down. J is wearing a dark blue pilot jumpsuit, her helmet is Mostly black, but two white angel wings, represnting our lost friend, and Athena and ares adoptive mother, Angel. Ares, also has angel wings on his helmet, but instead of black it's mostly blue and red, representing aura, he has a Red Jumpsuit on, along with his wingman. Charles, The leader of green squadron is wearing his own green jumpsuit. Each of the Squadron leads and their chosen wingman or men gets special jumpsuits just in case. As Athena Reaches the main holo-table. "Thank you pilot's for meeting here, we have just received word that delta has attack another Universe, Gespyen's Universe, in hoshido," She says as I turn to Gespyen, her face a bit in shock, but more in anger. "The only squadron's that will engage at first is Green squadron and Grey squadron, dropping of fireteams in these areas." Athena touches the table and a view of castle shirasagi and the nearby village, it is indeed under attack, since the my rebellion takes inspiration from the star wars universe's Rebel Alliance, Team Delta Takes Inspiration of the Star wars universe's Galactic Empire, and so far Hoshido is under attack from a unit of both Stormtrooper Marine's and a Walker unit of two All Terrain Armored Transports, or AT-AT's, and fifteen All Terrain Scout Transports, or AT-ST's. Holographic U-wing's appear as well along side Z-95's and BTL's, it Show's the 4 transport's landing since each can carry around 15 men each, it show's Nightfall's U-wing landing near the Castle and Alpha's, Bravo's, and Charlie's landing near the village and the AT-AT's. "Fireteam Nightfall will Secure the Royal's while the other three fireteams move to take out the Walker Support, our Walker Transport's will deliver two of our AT-TE's and fifteen of our AT-AP's to assist, Grey Squadron, our fireteams will Activate uplinks so you can target the walker's and disable their shields so our walker's and fireteams can take down the Walker support, after that, Team Delta will evacuate heading back to their transport's, then it will be a Standard dogfight, Gray squadron and green squadron's transports will leave while The other Squadron's come in, Red and Blue Squadron." Athena Turns to her brother, and J. "You will be Attacking head on, Taking on the Tie Fighter's and Tie Interceptor's, Most of Gold Squadron will assist except Gold Leader, Gold 2, Gold 3, and Gold 4." I Stand up and start to ask Athena. "What Will we be doing Ma'am?" Even though I'm her superior, I told her when we're being briefed, I would address her as a higher officer. "You will be intercepting the Transports trying to evacuate, we can't allow them to let their leader's know that we're still around, after Emerald was destroyed they believed we gave up, so we can't allow them to know." As she finishes, Gold's 3 and 4 Brofist while me and gespyen nod. I turn to everyone else and start a Speech. "Team Delta is like any other team, who believes they won, time to show them that even though Emerald is gone, the Rebellion is here to liberate the pokemon world, and any other universe that is taken over by them, so For the Rebellion and Remember Emerald!" Most of the Pilot's Cheer, and Say 'Remember Emerald!' We all Leave the Briefing room, and head back out as I see all the fireteams starting to load up, Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie is already loaded up as the Pilot enters the cockpit and the U-wing's Take off, Meanwhile Nightfall rushes past, and their new commander, Nick walks by and pounds my shoulder twice, I do the same to him, wishing each other good luck as he enters the U-wing, as it takes off as well, followed by Grey Squadron. I enter my X-wing flanked by my 3 wing's as our Astromech droid's are loaded in, and All Fighter's are fueled. After 30 minutes we receive word that the Walkers have been taken down and that delta is retreating, and that almost all royal's are secured, except for the youngest royal, Sakura, which was already taken, but the U-wing's and Y-wing's are Returning along with the walker's We didn't lose any AT-TE's, but lost 3 AT-AP's.

We're Taking off as Palkia Opens a rift towards the fire emblem world, The Green fighter Squadron enter first, followed by Red Squadron, the blue, and finally us. As we Appear, me and my wing's fly to the Front to the entire squadron. "All Wings and squadrons, report in." I Turn to my Squadron. "Gold 2, Standing by," Gespyen. "Gold 3, Standing by." "Gold 4, Standing by." The other member's report in Gold's 5-15, All of my pilot's are here. "Red Squadron's here." "Blue Squadron is Accounted for." "Green Squadron is here as well." I nod as Ares, J, and Charles Report in. "Gold Squadron, Red Squadron lock S-foils in attack position." I press a button to the left of me as my wings open up, the wings opening making a X in shape, this is followed by the other X-wing's, I turn right followed by my other wings, as the Battle begin's me and Gold's 2 through 4 wait for transports to appear when suddenly Athena comes on the radio. "Gold Leader the Transports are leaving, move to intercept." "Copy Command, Moving to intercept." I turn left as the Transports come into view, most of the Tie's are focused on the other Squadron's so, we have it Easy, at Least 4 transports, We each launch our Torpedo's and start to fire at the Cockpit's. Me and Gespyen both hit ours dead on, but gold's 3 and 4 miss their mark, but did pretty good damage to the transport, as me and Gespyen turn around and focus on the Transport's engine's, after a few blast's we take down the other two transports and the squadron's destroy the Tie fighter's we return back to the smash universe.

 **Pokemon world, 1:32 PM, Non-Mega Evolution Universe, Team Emerald Base. Hoenn Region, near the pokemon league. POV (Trainer) Alex**

I walk around the emerald base, which is located near the Hoenn pokemon league, I am after all the Hoenn region Champion, but anyway, I'm meeting up with my admin's and Friends in emerald. I Reach the conference room most of my friends are there, followed by my pokemon team, which consist of Swampert, Linoone, Silvally, a Mid-day Lyncanroc, Mimikyu, and the Ultra Beast Kartana. Any way the people in the conference are My friend, J, her Close Friend Angel, both were Experiments of Team Rocket and Team Delta, the two team's objective? To create a Human-Pokemon Hybrid, they were Successful, Except, they were both released, We Accepted them into emerald, J is a Hybrid with a Raichu, While me and the rest of emerald is trying to figure out what Hybrid Angel is, but we know she's part Braviary, but besides that no idea. Besides them are the Lucario's, Ezra and Slade, both are parents to the kids next to them, Ares and Athena. Next to them is My closest friends, I call the group nightfall, just came up with a name, they consist of Nick, Sam, Jack, and Noah. I know Nick has a Thing for Athena, I Don't mind the two together, I approve of it. I also Know the Sam and Jack are about to be engaged, I'm happy for them, I don't have someone yet, but I will one day, so will noah. We're all Talking about we we should do since we have the time off of a good while, I Just Taking in the peace of the world, I'm Happy that we have peace, When Suddenly a portal opens up above us. "What The?" I say when suddenly we are sucked through it.

 **Smash World, 1:33 PM, Mega Evolution Universe, Rebellion Base, POV (General) Alex.**

"So if we Jump in with the flagship and the main escort, we should get the jump on them, and Gold, Blue, Red, Green, and Grey Squadron's will head down to the Planet's Surface and start landing in either the mountain's of Kalos, the Islands of Alola, or the Mountain's of Unova." Me and the fellow Generals and commanders are in the briefing room, with a holographic hologram of the pokemon world and Delta's Fleet, it mostly consist of Star Destroyers and at least one Super Star Destroyer, their main flagship, It's fleet numbers are 50 Star Destroyers and the Super Star Destroyer, while ours has more but with a few weaker ships, Our fleet include 30 blockade runner's, 5 MC90's, 5 MC80's, 15 Paris Class Frigates, 5 Gladiator Class Destroyers, 10 Warrior Light class Cruisers, 5 Halcyon Heavy Class Cruisers, and 1 Infinity-Class Supercarrier, Our Flag ship, Codename 'Pillar of Summer', the summer carries the blockade runner's. Athena Agrees, as well as Gespyen, Ares, J, and Nick. When Suddenly Noah Barges in. "Generals! A rift is opening above the base, you might wanna come see this." Noah leaves and we follow him outside, The Other Member's of Nightfall are waiting to see who comes out of the rift, weapons ready, Nick also grabs his blaster of his back, the rift suddenly glows brightly and outcomes about 11 people, Most of Nightfall jumps back as one of them get's up, wearing mostly green, some pokeballs on his belt, Mark of Arceus on his hand, Glowing Brightly, and my own Sword, The Falchion, on his back, it is me, or a younger version of me. We both stare at each other before saying something together, at once. "What in the Name of Arceus above."

 **Well That's About it, Sorry I couldn't show the Battle for Hoshido, didn't really have the idea about how it went, I may Rewrite this after I'm done with the story, But Please Review, and SEND OC'S! I NEED THEM, Well Next Chapter, 'Dimension Discussion, Plan of Attack and Space Battle of the Pokemon world.'**

 **Anyway Team Emerald Leader 2.0 Signing out!**

 **1* The Rebellion one, not the Resistance one.**

 **2* Imagine Poe's X-wing but Gold and red instead where orange is.**


	4. Authors note

**Um... Guys Where are your OC's? I Need OC's to continue the story, Please MAKE OC's**

 **NOW!**

 **Sorry If I'm rushing you guys, But I also don't have any reviews... Please also review the last two chapter's**


End file.
